Bend Over
by Mrs. KisanceKiss
Summary: James wants to make sure that Carlos knows who he belongs to. The pretty boy finds a different but unforgettable way to make Carlos understand this... PWP! Smut. A little bit of romance. Slash. Jarlos. R/R please!


Hey guys!

I'm back. This is the first smut/n-c fic that I'm posting so yes, I'm nervous. Uh, I'm saying much really. This is a Jarlos fic again.

Any mistake you find, or anything you want to say to me, message me or review the fic.

That's all, I guess.

See ya! s2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Bend over." He said. I stayed quiet, not really sure if he was serious or what. "Get on your fucking hands and knees."<p>

Ok, he was. James is rough, but not brutal. He had never hurt me, and I'm pretty sure he never will. And even thought I'm scared as hell, this other side of James was turning me on real badly. So I did what he told me to. I bent over. Shaking from head to toe, but I did.

"Are you scared, Carlitos?" He asked, and when I said nothing, he smiled – I wasn't looking at him, but I could recognize the smile in the way his voice sounded. "You better be."

Ok. _That_ scared me.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Carlos. You have no idea." I shuddered at the sound of his voice. "You won't be able to talk, to think; it'll be hard even to breathe. You won't be able to walk when we are done."

The shiver that ran down my spine wasn't imperceptible to any of us.

"But… But you don't like doing me from behind."

"You know me all too well, don't you?"

That got me smiling. By the way, fun fact about me: I love to know that I am the only one who knows James in and out, in every sense of his being.

"Now," he said, pushing me back to the reality, "Be the good little slut that you are and make pretty noises for Daddy."

Somehow, the way he called himself _Daddy_ got me moaning from the back of my throat.

"Yeah, baby, just like that."

He rolled his hips behind me, his huge erection between my cheeks, so close to my hole…

"Tease." I mumbled under my breath.

Now, let's just take a time to appreciate just how huge James is. About 8 inches long, and I swear to my Jesus Christ, to my Guadalupe Virgin, or the fuck you want me to swear for, James is the hugest dick I've ever met in my whole life. And, look, I'm not a boy, I'm 22, and even though 22 doesn't make me a "man" (mom says I just left my teens), I live in Hollywood and I can assure you I had plenty of "adventures". And _yeah_, James is the biggest. He would be such a good porn star. His dick is to die for. It's clean, always shaved and smells good. And even though it sounds gay – oh but wait, he is! – it's not. He's just clean, which I appreciate, thank you very much. But yeah, let's just go back to his dick. Such a white boy dick. It's a light shade of pink, and the head is really pink. And it just gets my mouth watering whenever I look at James naked. Yes. Even soft James' dick is beautiful-

**Snap!** His right hand met my right cheek, and I winced in pain. But… such a good pain.

"Ugh!" I groaned. God, I do really love it.

"What were you daydreaming about?" He asked in a rusky voice that almost made me cry with excitation.

"Your dick."

He let out that dark laugh of his and I shuddered. "Of course you were. Such a slut for me, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes. Suddenly I knew where to get him.

"_Yes, Daddy._" I said in a cute voice. "I'm a slut for you."

This time it was him to shiver. I smiled.

"Baby," he said, but it was the last thing I heard; I disconnected. My mind was foggy. He had pulled me by my hair, causing me the most pleasurable pain I've ever felt. His bare chest was firmly pressed against my bare back, and I was going insane. But suddenly he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Pay attention to me!" He said, and then released my face, running three of his fingers through my bottom lip. "Suck it." He said. I listened, yeah, but the feeling of his fingers in my lip was so sweet, so subtle, as if little butterflies were dancing in my lips and- _"I said suck."_ He said in that voice that I was never able to go against, so I instantly started to suck them. Then, in a sweet voice, he added: "Get them wet and cool for you, Carlitos."

He moaned. I love when I get him moaning. I closed my eyes. God, I'm such a slut, ain't I? Because, really, who am I trying to fool? God, I love to do those shits. I especially love to suck, and I do it pretty well.

Behind my back I could feel James' dick twitch, and I knew that he was with his eyes closed, thinking about my mouth in his dick while I sucked on his fingers. Yeah, I'm just that good. And just to think about him thinking about me sucking him, I moaned. God, how big of a slut am I?

But too soon for my tastes he was pulling his fingers out of my mouth. I bit back a whimper of loss; my mouth suddenly too empty. He snaked his left arm around my stomach, while his mouth was working in my neck and shoulders, leaving sloppy kisses and I meowed like a cat – I love kisses, don't matter how.

"Get on your hands and knees again." He said, his voice soft now. So I did as I was told. "I love this view, you have no idea."

I laughed. "I guess I have."

"Whatever it is that you think, is not even close. I really _really_ love this view. Now spread your legs."

I spread my legs, giving him more room. He positioned himself behind me, and then his wet fingers were teasing my entrance. Then they were inside me. I hissed in pain, but only for a second. Then James moved his fingers in all good directions, and I was moaning.

"More." I muttered.

"Yeah, baby, beg for it."

I smiled. I was somewhat enjoying it, afterwards. I guess it's because it's James' pleasure in the game. I'd never forgive myself for let go any of his wishes. So I did.

"More, Jamie, gimme more." I moaned. I'm not sure if I hate or love how much like a bitch it sounds, but for really sure James is enjoying it.

Suddenly, his three fingers were inside of me. I hissed with the pain, letting out a surprised gasp, suddenly replaced with a long moan when his fingers finally, _finally _found my sweet spot.

"There, Jay, right there!" I panted, suddenly all too excited. "C'mon, Jamie, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, and his voice was soft, all worried and back to my James.

"Yes, baby, c'mon!" I replied, fucking myself back on his fingers.

I let out a whimper of loss when he pulled his fingers out of me.

"What do you want, Carlitos?" He asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ngh, I want you."

"I'm right here. _What do you want?_ You're gonna have to tell me, baby."

"Fuck James. I want your big dick inside of me. I want you to fuck my brains out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

And then it clicked. God. Cocky selfish asshole.

"_Yeah, Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy."_

He moaned and slapped into me without warning. My scream was guttural.

"Yeah baby, that's it, scream for me." He said, instantly moving inside me, giving me no time to adjust. And as much as it hurt, it was good. It was painful, but was the best pain I've ever felt. It was like he finally owned me.

We've been together for a good time now, but now… Something was different now. James was marking me. Making me his possession. I was **not** complaining at all.

He had a dead grip in my hips, and they would obviously stay marked there for a long time. He had a fucking insane speed, going in an out of me like it was nothing. Until he hit my sweet spot dead on. Then I screamed, arching my back so high I thought it was about to break.

"_FUCK DADDY!_"

"Fuck, Carlos," he mumbled, giving me sloppy kisses at my back, until he reached my neck and shoulders. His bare chest was against my bare back again, and I moaned at the feeling. His hand went to my hair, yanking me until we were pressed together again.

"You are mine, you know that?" He mumbled in my ear, never stopping our hips movements.

"Yes."

"So tell me, who do you belong to?" He nipped at my earlobe, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"To you." I whispered, physically unable to find my voice.

"Who? I didn't hear." He said, yanking my hair even more it almost hurt.

"_To you, Daddy!_" I screamed, and he bit at my neck. Strong. Deep.

And now he claimed me. There is no fucking turning back.

"You are mine. No turning back for you now. You belong to me."

"I don't want to belong to anyone else."

"Great." He mumbled, letting go of my hair, and I fell in the bed, still in my hands and knees, and suddenly, his left hand found its way to my cock. Damn. I was so into James that I didn't even realized it was _hurting_ with need, hard rock and leaking with precum. His calloused hands started to work in my cock, his thumb always teasing the head. James is going to kill me.

"So wet, baby," he mumbled, each stroke of his hand matching the ferocity of his hips. I couldn't take it no longer. No, I'm going to explode.

"Jamie… Jamie please, I'm so close. Please!"

"What? What did you call me?"

"DADDY!" I shouted. "Daddy please…"

He laughed. "God you're so fucking perfect. I love you." Was the last thing he said, before he drove inside of me one last time, hitting my sweet spot dead on, and I cried as I came. I literally screamed my lungs off, his name passing past my lips and I didn't even realize I was calling his name. And we came at the same time, what is just… unusual. My body was shivering, I was panting and I needed to breathe. James collapsed atop of me, shivering just as much as I am. He then pulled himself out of me, rolling on the bed at my side. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry for your neck; it'll get dark pretty bad. I'm sorry. I just needed you to know that you're mine."

I smiled at him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, James. I really do."

"I love you too, baby. I love you." Ha said, and then we both drift off to our sweet sleep-land, in which I had pretty, wet and hot dreams with my Daddy.


End file.
